Black and Scarlet
by DarknessXAnime
Summary: Thing are just not how the used to be, and the old just cannot stay buried. the past resurfaces and the present prolongs itself. New Plan: the Head. "It's Worthless!"-"Not to me! I stand my you no matter what!" I saw it... the end.." "I don't care"
1. The Attack

**This is not a new Story! I deleted the previous one I hope of fixing it! I already have the story planned out! So please sit back and enjoy the Ride! **

**Disclaimer: **Maximum Ride and all its inclusive material are copyright to James Patterson; I do not own any aspect of the series nor do I make that claim. Original creations of this story, including, but not limited to, characters, settings, and plot, are copyright to me.

**

* * *

~FANG~**

The sound of flapping wings woke me from my slumber. I could see a shadow move around, and I guessed that Max was taking a night stroll. Which didn't surprise me in the slightest; her insomnia has been getting the best of her for a long time now.

I jumped out of be and walked toward the window, I could see Max's silhouette against the moon. The wind played with her hair in the most amazing ways. I opened the window slowly, the last thing I wanted was to startle her; she looked beautiful in that stance, not worrying, relaxing and letting the night take over her.  
I was about to fly out the window and join her when I heard a feral snarl, I saw how Max's peaceful form became alert as she face whatever had disrupted her tranquility.  
Suddenly I was infuriated! How dare they disrupt Max? She was so peaceful, so tranquil, and so… perfect. It was an once-in-a-lifetime sight and they ruined it. A little while ago I thought I could never hate an eraser more than I already did, I hated them for everything and had nothing more to add to my list… I was wrong I have just added one more thing: they always ruin my time with Max!

Other snarls joined the first one and I calculated. They were about 70 of them. But then I looked closer I could see the M-GEEKS. I already knew the weak point of an M-GEEK, Max discovered it the first time they attacked us in Mexico City all those months ago… I think it was a year ago.

I flew full speed toward they figures, but I stopped cold half-way there. Max's scream startled me, I quickly surveyed the air. A glimpse of gold caught my eye I turned around only to see Iggy by my side. The whole flock was behind me as we searched for Max.

I blinked twice before I focused my vision on a specific enemy. They hadn't moved an inch, and they apparently weren't going unless we moved first. Strange.  
"FANG!" came Angel's voice from behind me "They've got Max, Look!" I quickly turned around, as promised M-geek had her in a neck hold, a gun to the temple and its massive hand on top of her mouth preventing her form yelling out loud to us.

"MAX!" I yelled and flew to her  
"Fang, don't!" Nudge cried as I reached for Max, an M-GEEK placed itself in front of me and delivered as killing blow, which I dodge by a second of a degree. I reached to up, my hand a fist, to deliver an Uppercut when I looked t the M-GEEK closer; It wasn't an M_GEEK, I mean, it was but it was a weird mixture, it was an M_GEEK Mixed with an Eraser, or rather a flyboy. It was a new model definitely. A mixture of two things we hate badly. Ok I could deal with an Eraser, or a Flyboy or an M-GEEK. But together? C'mon! If one sucked what makes you thinks 2 of them a good. A tip for the Evil Scientists: Two wrongs don't make a right!

From where I stood, I could see max struggling with her captor. In the background I could hear the Flocks frustrated grunts as they fought with the others Creatures… wait, they need a name creatures sounds stupid … M-boys. Ugh, it sounds like a boy band. But I'll have to do for now.

"Fang, Help!" I heard Max, I saw her face; Max had swallowed her pride and asked for help! Oh this is bad. _Help her!_ Screamed a monotone voice inside my heard _Hurry!_

I really didn't need to be told twice. Actually I didn't even need to be told to save her. It was kind of annoying to be told nonetheless. I reached max in record time and I could see the fear in her eyes. Out of instinct I turned around then the world went black.

When I woke up I was in the floor, Nudge and Angel's eyes were full of tears Gazzy and Iggy had murderous looks on their faces, though Gazzy had dried tear traces on his blood strained cheeks

"They took her! Fang, they took Max" Nudge was crying hysterically. Angel was slightly more controlled. But the expression in her eyes was heartbreaking, the desolation and helplessness was so strong _Fang, they took Max! They took my-y m-mom! What are going to do? _I smiled softly when angel called max mother  
"We'll get her, Angel. You know that, right?" she gave a tiny nod and buried her head in my chest. She started to shake and I could feel the water strains in my shirt due to her tears. I instinctively kissed the top of her head and scooped her up in my arms. I cuddled Angel for awhile as exhaustion took over her small mind. She may smarter, braver and better than most 6-year-olds. But she's still a 6 year old herself. I felt a tug on the back of my shirt and I saw Gazzy looking down at me

"We'll get her back, won't we?" he asked scared. I patted his head lovingly, the way Max would  
"Of course" I replied and stood up, dusted my jeans and placed the bravest expression I could manage

"Let's get back to the house" I said and took Gazzy's hand. I learned that even though these kids were stronger and smarted than anyone their age, they were kids, they need reassurance. I really doubt I can deal with this by myself for long.

A sudden Wave of fury swept through me. Max, the most important person in my life was taken away by them. Where are they now? Suddenly I gave Angel, more like shoved Angel against Iggy and took off, Nudge and Gazzy, plus Iggy and a now awake angel right by my tail

"Where the heck are you going?! Iggy Yelled from a few feet back

"To look for Max, I wasn't out for long was I?"

"No, about 4 minutes, but they had a chopper they could be miles away by now"

Right on cue a few expecting M-boys stopped in front of us. They knew we'd go looking for her, huh? Cleverly obvious. They were only two of them, but we were already pretty banged up form the previous battle. I doubt we could deal with them in this state

"Go back" I instructed them, but Angel wouldn't listen, I understood why. But she had to; she could hardly keep herself airborne. I looked back at the flock, no one had paid any attention to me, damn if the flock got captured too Max would kill me. The M-boys launched themselves at my and aimed a kick, seconds later I heard one of my ribs snap, never a feeling you get used to, no matter how many time you feel it. I was bleeding badly. The M-boys were destroyed in the floor behind us, before long we were losing altitude.

"Let's go back to the safe house, we can't keep following the chopper" I said, my voice barely escaped shaking, I couldn't believe I doing this, with or without energy, I should be following that chopper, I had to get Max back!

"We can't, not in the state we are in" Angle told me, reading my thought. "We're worst than before"  
_  
Nothing you can do_ said the voice inside my head  
ok so who the hell are you?

The flock and I waked most of the way back to the "safe" house. Every light was on and I could see Dr. Martinez in the doorway waiting for us. I guess we weren't as quite as I though.  
Once back at the house Ella joined Dr. Martinez-Max's mom- in the living room, she gasped when she saw the state we were in

"Where is Max?" Ella exclaimed

"They took her" I said my voice cold, doing the best I could to keep it leveled

"What?! Where?" Dr. Martinez asked standing up to get the fist Aid Kit.

"No idea" I said taking a deep breath

"What were they?" asked nudge, her voice cracked slightly

"I don't know, they were a mixture between M-GEEKS and Flyboys, as far as I could tell" I couldn't take it anymore I collapsed in the couch groaning in frustration my face buried in my hands "DAMN IT ALL!" I scream punching the table and snapping it in half. They all stared at me. This was the fist time I ever expressed myself in from of anybody, besides Max. Ella was pale, my sudden outburst scared her. She even took a step back, hmm wise of her.

"We have to get her!" Nudge exclaimed "like we did with Angel, when they kidnapped her!"

"There is only one problem with that" said Iggy speaking for the fist time "This time; we have no idea where they took her. The school's out, they can't handle us anymore-small smile-. Plus they are not a threat to us anymore, and we don't know where the so-called Mr. Chu could be hiding"

"True that" I agreed.

Angle took my hand, her eyes full of tears "What are we going to do? Fang, the things they'll do to her, I don't want to imagine. Fang we have to rescue her"

"I know" I murmured "Believe me, I know"

"But, how?!" The Gasman was completely frustrated " why did they have to take Max!? Why her?!"

I couldn't agree more with the kid, "What we need to worry about is how to get her back, ok? The sooner the better" I started pacing the way Max does when she needs to think of something. Now that I think about it, I picked up a lot of things from her, like how to lead these kids, how to keep them calm, how you always need to have a plan, even if you didn't have one yet. "Angel did you pick up any thing form them?"

"No, nothing at all" she said miserably and I sighed, _what am I supposed to do now!_

**An: First chapter's out! Yay! would really appreciate a review, please?  
By the way, watch out for more the first 4 chapters are to be update in the spam of a week.**


	2. Past resurfaces

**Chapter 2 is a Drabble. almost 300 words, No I do not apologize for the length, they will vary. I'll make them as long as I have to, to keep them suspenseful. 3 chapter is already done and will be up with in this week. **

**~MAX' Point Of View~**

My head was killing me, all I remember was taking a peaceful night stroll then fang, then some weird thing catching me from behind and knocking me out. I blushed, I actually asked Fang for help, they must've drug me, once they come for me, I'll never live that down –Sigh-  
I sat up slowly and hit my head against something really hard, when I looked up I saw the roof of a cage, my cage, fantastic! I shook my head trying to clear it. I looked around. I was in a chopper, inside a dog crate… again, surrounded by … WHAT THE HELL!? Didn't Flyboys go extinct! I looked closer, it wasn't a Flyboy, and it was more of a mixture between a Flyboy and a... M-GEEK! What the heck was going on here!

I looked around none of the flock were with me, that meant they were safe... thank god!

My head hurt, I feel like when the voice first appeared.

_"Well you're in trouble Max, and if you don't get your self out, we'll all be in trouble. Find an exit."_

I jumped _voice? _I thought_ you're back. Where am I? is this another of your tests? _As always, the voice didn't answer me.

OK if I was alone here that meant the flock was together, and probably safe. With my mom planning my rescue, I scowled, I'm Maximum Ride, I rescue people, and I don't get rescued.

"So Max did you really think I'd give up?" said a female voice interrupting my thoughts, her eyes looked at me with evil amusement "I finally got you, its payback"

I gasped. No it couldn't be.


End file.
